User talk:Cadence176761
__TOC__ -- Penguin-Pal (Talk) 17:43, March 20, 2013 Revert }}}|Contributions page to check which page it is. Thank you. }} 17:44, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Information RE:pictures Hi Cadence, In order to do that, you need to take an ordinary image with a background and add to it an alpha channel. You can do it with an image editing program like GIMP or Photoshop. If you're using GIMP, this is how you achive that: #Open an image. #Right click anywhere on the image, and hover above the Layer menu (or by hovering above the Layer dropdown on the top of the window). #Choose '''Transparency → Add Alpha Channel'. If the Add Alpha Channel cannot be clicked it means that your image already has an Alpha Channel. #Now, select the Fuzzy Select tool (you can do that by pressing U'''). Click on the background of the image that you want to remove. #Press the '''Delete button in your keyboard. It will delete the background. #Save your image. It's important not to save it as JPG (JPEG) as this format does not support transparency and will turn it back to a white BG. I recommend saving as *.png which supports it and also gives a high quality for the image. Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:47, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Custom! Here's your custom! --Pixie Lil ♥ May the odds be ever in your favor. (talk) 14:58, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Uploading Duplicate Images Hi, Cadence176761. Lately, I've noticed you have been uploading smaller versions of images that already exist on the wiki. Before you save an image to your computer, check if it has a prefix like: 184px-Brown puffle trsprt. Note that it says "184px" in the file name, which usually means it is a smaller version of an image already on the wiki. To use this image without having to re-upload it, simply remove the prefix from the file name, which should result in: File:Brown puffle trsprt.png. Please do this from now on and don't upload any duplicate images to the wiki. Have a nice day. -- 18:41, June 1, 2013 (UTC) CPCC 2013 Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:25, June 7, 2013 (UTC) RE:hello Hi Cadence, Thanks for asking, but no, thank you ;) Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:38, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Images Hi Cadence, I've noticed that you are currently adding images of pins while being hidden at rooms. Please remember to select a file name when uploading that contains the pin's name. This will ensure that finding the file later would be easier and prevent possible over-uploads. Thank you for your attention, and have a happy editing! :) Penguin-Pal (talk) 09:26, June 14, 2013 (UTC) RE: Thanks for the custom! Please speak English on here, though. By the way, how did you get the cut out for the Red Suede Jacket? --[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] [[User_talk:Roger6881|'Waddle On!']] 12:49, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Re: hello Hey, Cadence. Sorry for the late response. Sure, you can add me to your friends list if you like. ;) See ya around. -- 02:39, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Rare penguins page Hello, I see that you created this page for all the rare penguins you met. With these sorts of things you should place them on either your user page or a sub-page. I created this page for your gallery of rare penguins met. So next time you want to do something like this, please create a sub-page or ask someone for help. [[User:Jeserator|'Jeserator']] ''HAIL TO THE REDSKINS!!!'' 16:23, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Custom Hi, here's your custom. Sorry it's taken me so long, but as I said I've been really busy. --PixieLil ♥ May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor! (talk) 16:29, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Custom request. Here's the items for my custom. *The Sidetied Strikes Back If you can't find a good cutout, use this one. *Blue Buckle-Up * Pink Boa *White Diva Sunglasses CUSTOMS can i have as much stuff from MU takover in black and white (like penguins) Lego here (talk) 20:12, June 27, 2013 (UTC) RE RE customs i mean like changing the penguin colors to black and white Lego here (talk) 19:27, June 28, 2013 (UTC) CUSTOM make it pleaseLego here (talk) 18:25, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Happy Fourth of July Whether you celebrate it or not, happy 4th of July! custom i mean a custom penguin sorry i want the two penguin that is on here >>>>>>>> Lego here (talk) 14:03, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Custom Here's your custom! --PixieLil ♥ Baby your a firework! (talk) 16:43, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Penguin2017.png Go fishing! (talk)